headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Randall Culver
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia | known relatives = | race = | status = | born = | died = 2011 | 1st appearance = "Triggerfinger" | final appearance = "Better Angels" | actor = Michael Zegen }} Randall Culver is a fictional survivor-turned-zombie featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He was played by actor Michael Zegen and first appeared in the ninth episode of season two, "Triggerfinger". He made four appearances in the series in total. Biography Randall Culver was a human survivor of the initial viral outbreak that resulting the dead returning to life. He was in the state of Georgia at the time, and became part of a group of other survivors. Randall and his confederates learned that there were other survivors inside of Hatlin's Bar in rural Georgia. Thinking that they were easy prey to rob, they surrounded the building and opened fire. Inside the bar, Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene and Glenn Rhee were forced to retreat. Randall was scaling the side of the building when he fell, impaling his leg on a rail pike from a spiked fence. Despite being enemies, Rick was not about to leave him to become one of the undead. He lifted him off the pike and brought him back to the Greene farm. Walking Dead: Triggerfinger Randall's presence caused some dissension among Rick's group. While Rick and Dale Horvath argued in favor of Randall's survival, Shane Walsh and Andrea didn't trust him, and believed that once he was better, he would just lead his people back to the farm to kill the group. It then became a question of what to do with him, with several members of the household arguing in favor of executing him. Dale vehemently objected to this, declaring that every human must be given the benefit of the doubt. They kept Randall restrained in the barn while the group deliberated his fate. Rick's son, Carl, sneaked out to the barn to see Randall. Randall tried to coax Carl into letting him go, but Rick and Shane showed up before Carl could take action. Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner Rick ultimately conceded to Shane's point, that he represented a threat to the group and said that he was going to execute him. Shane didn't trust Rick's commitment to this and decided to take matters into his own hands. At night, Shane went to the barn and freed Randall. He told him that he was sick of being part of Rick's group and wanted to hook up with Randall's people. This was an easy lie to sell as Randall had seen Rick and Shane quarrel several times. Randall led Shane into the woods in the direction of where his group was camped out. Shane grabbed Randall and snapped his neck. A short time later, Glenn Rhee and Daryl Dixon came upon Randall in the woods, who was now a walker. Glenn finished him off, but afterward, they noticed that Randall did not have any bite marks on him, making them wonder how he became infected. At this point in time, nobody but Rick knew that any recently deceased person would reanimate as a walker, regardless of whether or not they were bitten. Walking Dead: Better Angels Notes & Trivia * * "Randall (Walking Dead)" redirects to this page. * Randall Culver is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. He has no counterpart in the comic book title. * Randall's confederates from his own group were Nate and Shawn. However, there were also others. His group was approximately thirty-strong. * Randall was a native of Georgia and was around the same age as Maggie Greene. He knew Maggie and even went to school with her. * Randall had a brother, who attended the same high school as Maggie Greene and he. Appearances Season Two * Walking Dead: Triggerfinger * Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out * Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner * Walking Dead: Better Angels See also External Links * * * References Category:2011/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized